


Transfigure

by wisdomeagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Drabble, F/F, Kink, Magic, Painplay, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers (come unblooming now).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfigure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth Scripturient](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elizabeth+Scripturient).



McGonagall looks at her with a tickle of amusement that means Hermione's failed at looking seductive and is instead ridiculous.

"Muggle dress, _really_?" asks McGonagall, but is quicker with a wand than Hermione is with shame; she adjusts before Hermione (begging) can apologize. The miniskirt lengthens to silk robes so white they're sheer, and the bracelets become thirteen roses, sharp, ecstatic. Every thornbite is a promise; Hermione moans aloud when she sees she's bleeding.

"That's better," McGonagall says, and kneels to lick the wounds; when her tongue (blood-moistened) reaches Hermione's clit, shame's thoroughly transformed into the prickly trickery of pain.


End file.
